


Sunrise

by mellod89



Series: Song Verse [9]
Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Secret Relationship, Slice of Life, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-03 23:23:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2891933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellod89/pseuds/mellod89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anything at all can happen just before the sunrise- Nina & Benny (In the Heights)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in Eternal Summer at some point after Rei has asked Rin to help him improve his swimming. 
> 
> Here's the link to the title song if you want to listen:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3LVAvdXng0A
> 
> Thanks to Remmy for the beta!

“Can I go again?” Rei stood up in the pool staring up at Rin.

“It’s getting late. We should call it a night.” Rin sat at the edge of the pool, sticking his feet into the water.

“Just one more time for each stroke? I want to get better faster, so I can show the team.”

Rin rolled his eyes. “Fine, but just one lap for each or else we’ll be here ‘til sunrise.”

“What if I don’t want to leave until then?” Rei looked at him coyly and stood between his legs.

“Tch, looser,” Rin scoffed before leaning in to peck Rei on the lips. “But it really is getting late, and you still have to take the train home.”

Rei nodded his head, and proceeded to start again on his back stroke.

Rei really was getting better. When he first came to Rin for help with his swimming, he could barely stay afloat, and now he was able to somewhat keep his form. He was still quite a ways off from using them at a meet, but a little improvement was better than none.

The more Rin helped him practice, the closer they got, and eventually they turned into something a bit more. They weren’t exactly boyfriends, but they were slightly more than friends because Rin doubted that friends kissed each other as often as they did.

Rin continued to call out corrections and encouragement as Rei swam. About thirty minutes later, Rei was out of the pool, dressed and ready to go home.

“Thanks for meeting with me again. I truly appreciate it.” Rei wrapped his arms around Rin’s neck.

Rin placed his hands on Rei’s hips. “How many times do I have to tell you that it’s fine?”

“It’s the polite thing to do,” Rei scoffed. “Besides, it gives me the excuse to give you thank you kisses.” To prove his point he leaned in, sealing their lips together.

Rin sighed into the kiss, savoring the smooth texture of Rei’s lips. How he loved to feel Rei’s lips against his own, but they were pressed for time. Reluctantly he pulled away.

“You should get going.”

“Okay.” Rei nodded his head. “Same time tomorrow?”

“Yeah, see you then.” He kissed him one last time, before finally letting him go.

“Bye!” Rei waved before walking off.

Rin waved back before heading up to his dorm room.   

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work in the Song Verse Series. It'll be made up of one shots featuring various parings from SNK and Free! inspired by a song which is the title. The relevant lyric is the summary. There are only three fics that have a sequel within the verse, but other than that each story can be read on it's own. There are 15 fics total and I plan on posting a fic a day at midnight until my birthday on Jan 5th, so make sure to subscribe if you want to read all 15!
> 
> http://melloadams.tumblr.com/


End file.
